


Finally Free

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kate Kane and Maggie Sawyer from Earth-38 meet for the very first time.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go old school canon with a Kate and Maggie story

Kate’s phone rang for the second time.

Kate rolled her eyes. It was nine-thirty evening and she was on what was her third date in a month. There had been two the first week but after a third had come along and they’d lasted for two weeks. She was really trying to make things work between her job and her life as a vigilante.

She half smiled at her date.

“Do you really have to answer that,” said her girlfriend.

“Sorry,” said Kate, “it might be work.”

“For a job you can’t tell me about. I thought you were just into real estate.”

“I am, it just takes up a lot of my time. It’ll just take a minute.” She answered, “I’m kind of busy right now,” she whispered even though her girlfriend could hear, she just couldn’t hear Luke on the other end.

“I know but I just figured you might want to take this one.”

“Why?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe it’s because what you do or maybe it’s because it involves a certain weapon that the GCPD or even the Crows can handle.”

Kate knew the weapon he was referring to. It was a high tech sonic jammer, enough to block any frequency within a fifty mile radius. It was not only that. It also had a sonic charge that could spread out a vibe so powerful it could break windows.

“I’m on it,” Kate said reluctantly. She hung up her phone.

“Let me guess,” said Kate’s date, “another emergency?”

“I’m sorry, this really can’t be helped. My assistant got arrested and he needs me to bail him out.”

“Sure he does. Look Kate, it’s clear this is not going to work. We’ve been dating for three weeks and it’s always one thing or another with you. I get you’re just starting out your real estate business and that’s cool but if it’s not that then it’s something else. You sometimes seem more like a Crow than a business owner.”

“I know but what do you expect me to drop who I am? I told you that I was in the military. I’ve just got a lot of responsibilities that can’t be helped.”

“Yes but you’re not in the military anymore, Kate, and you’re not a Crow, so what is going on with you?”

Kate’s phone vibrated and she looked down at the text which read: Now!

She turned it around so her girlfriend wouldn’t see.

“I want this to work believe me I do. There’s just some aspects of my life that I can’t share right now.” 

‘If ever,’ Kate thought.

“I know,” her girlfriend conceded, “and that’s the problem.”

“You’re right. That’s why we can’t do this anymore. I can’t be who you want me to be and who I am.”

Her phone buzzed again. “I’m sorry I really have to go.”

“Yeah go,” her girlfriend nodded with finality knowing full well that it was over between them.

Kate placed a few bills on the table, paying the tip after having already paid for dinner, and then got up to leave.

*****

When Kate arrived as Batwoman to the rooftop where the scene was unfolding there was already a team of Crows. They were doing their best to control Sonic. A stupid name but simple. Sonic was juggling what seemed to be a few golf ball sized round objects.

“You idiots,” he said to them, “did you really think I wouldn’t come prepared?”

Kate knew they were anything but what they assumed to be.

She ziplined down to the scene just as Sonic threw the objects towards the Crows, the speed of them as fast as a ninety-five mile an hour fastball. With a couple of her weapons she was able to neutralize the orbs before they reached their targets but there was one that was getting away from her and was headed straight towards a small team of agents, it was going too fast that they had little time to get out of the way.

With as much speed as she could Kate managed to reach the group in time, shielding them with her cape. The group moved out of the way but an agent was the last to sit up. She and Batwoman locked eyes.

“You okay?” Kate asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Kate smiled.

“Batcave to Batwoman,” said Luke, “Do I have to remind you that Sonic is still on your six?”

“Right,” Kate said as she got up and turned towards her adversary. Kate used a few of the weapons that she’d brought with her. One of them was her own sonic blaster which was slightly more powerful than Sonic’s but in a less damaging way. She was able to neutralize them and then with one of her other weapons it wrapped around his hands and legs like cuffs.

Maggie was already making her way over to stand him up. 

“This isn’t over,” said Sonic, “Not by a long shot.”

“Yeah good luck with that,” said Kate. A few of the Crows took them into their custody.

“Thanks for your help,” said the Crow Kate had just saved.

“Anytime.”

“But we did have a handle on that.”

Kate was surprised at the quick turn in her voice. Kate had never seen this agent before. She figured she was new to the force but remained silent about it.

“Just be glad I helped.”

“Yeah well next time we won’t need it.”

Kate remained silent and instead used her grappling hook to leave the scene.

Maggie Sawyer looked up as she watched Batwoman literally fly into the night.

*****

“That was harsh,” Luke said to Kate when she arrived back in the bat cave. 

“Just another Crow with a stick up her ass,” Kate said simply.

“Well not just that. I meant with your girlfriend,” Luke asked. Kate gave him a look that said ‘back off’. “Not well,” said Luke. “So I guess this one is out of the picture too?” Kate gave him the look again, “Yeah I’m just going to shut up now.”

“So anything else for me to hit yet?”

“Yikes that bad hu? Unfortunately no. Just call it a night, Kate. Trust me we both could use it.”

“Fine.”

Without another word Kate left the cave.

*****

“Kate, hey,” said Sophie when she saw her ex at the latest scene. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just a surprise to see you at one of my scenes that’s all. Although I guess not since you and Batwoman happen to be around at the same time. Where is she by the way?”

Kate smiled lightly, “Wouldn’t know so you can see we’re not here at the same time then.”

“Still, do you think she’ll come by later?”

“It’s hard to tell, you know how busy Batwoman is. I was just passing through.”

“Sure you were.”

Kate looked up to see one of the Crows coming over towards them. She froze for a moment and saw that it was the same Crow who had helped out with a case a few days ago. The Crow showed Sophie a piece of evidence. Kate wanted to take a look but she couldn’t give herself a way especially with Sophie hot on her tail.

“Nice work, Agent Sawyer,” said Sophie. The agent nodded. Sophie realized her ex, best friend, she wasn’t sure what they were now. “Sorry,” said Sophie, “Kate Kane, this is Maggie Sawyer, our latest member to the team.”

The two shook hands, “Kane,” said Maggie, “I take it you’re related to our boss.”

“That would be me.”

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Sophie couldn’t help but watch them staring at each other. She’d seen that look on Kate’s face before. It was the same look she’d had when she’d gotten asked out by that previous woman, Reagan, Sophie remembered. Sure Kate had been with a few girls after, dated one for a while even, but the look nonetheless bothered her.

“I’m sorry,” said Maggie, “Have we met before?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Are you sure,” Maggie asked, the eyes very familiar.

“Positive.”

Before Kate could say anything more her phone rang.

“Excuse me,” she said as she took a few steps away.

“Now’s not really a good time,” Kate said to Luke.

“Is it ever?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Well I was just wondering if you’d gotten a look at the device.”

“Working on it,” Kate said, knowing the device was currently the one in Sophie’s hands.

“Well you might want to work a little faster because any second more and our bad guy of the week might get away.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Okay, I just hope…”

“Luke, Luke. I’ll be there okay. I swear I’m on my way. I’ll see you later.”

Kate hung up and went back to her ex and the new agent.

“Sorry about that. That was…work. There’s been an…electrical fire at the office.”

“Electrical fire, hu,” said Sophie. “Isn’t that a job for an electrician?”

“Well someone’s got to make sure they’re doing their job.”

“I’m pretty sure your assistant can handle it.”

“It’s better if I’m there.”

“Uh hu.”

Kate did her best to ignore Sophie’s comments. She turned to the new agent. “It was nice to meet you, Agent Sawyer.”

“You too, Kane.”

Kate nodded to them and made her way back to her bike and drove back to Wayne Tower. She would have to retrieve the evidence on her own but as Batwoman.

*****

“So this is Wayne Tower, hu?” Maggie said late that night.

Kate caught her bike keys midair as she walked to her desk and turned to look at the agent.

“Agent Sawyer, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see the grounds. Wayne Tower is one of those places that the entire country knows about.”

“I guess so. That still doesn’t really answer my question.”

“Full disclosure?”

“Please.”

“I know who you are. You’re her, you’re Batwoman.”  
Kate froze for a second and just as quickly gathered herself, “Trust me the last person in the world that I am is Batwoman.”

“Your eyes tell a different story. That’s where we’ve met before isn’t it?”

“Everyone has my color of eyes. You’re wrong.”

“Kate, you saved my life the other night. I know it was you.”

Kate sighed. “Look I’m not her okay, there’s no possible way. Besides she’s way more of a badass than I am.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“You’re not the first superhero I’ve met and believe me I’ve met quite a few. Does Sophie know?”

“She suspects even though I’m not her. She’s way off.”

Maggie nodded. “Okay if that’s how you’re going to play it.”

“There’s nothing to play.”

“Kate, I’m asking you, just please be honest with me.”

“Maggie no offense but I don’t even know you. How can I trust you?”

“You’re right you don’t know me but like I said, you’re not the first superhero I’ve met and I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.”

Kate shook her head. How the heck was Maggie already starting to get in? She was trying to think of everything she could but Maggie seemed to see through her lies and she was pushing it in a way that Sophie hadn’t yet.

“And I’m guessing your dad has no idea either.”

“None,” she conceded. “Listen Maggie, no one can know. It would be too dangerous.”

“Oh believe me I know but I can handle it.”

The two sat in silence for a moment having seen an understanding in each other and even something more.

Maggie looked around the office. It was old and dingy but it had its character in its own way. “So what is this place really?”

“I’m hoping to turn it into a real estate firm so I’m in the process of renovating.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”

“It keeps me busy.”

“When you’re not out scouring the streets.”

Kate smiled, “Yeah, when I’m not doing that.”

“Whatever did happen to Bruce anyways?”

“I wish I knew. I haven’t heard from him in years.”

“Think he’ll ever come back?”

“I don’t know, there’s a part of me that holds out hope that he will but that other part is just screaming to face reality.”

“Well if he doesn’t, I’m pretty sure the city is in good hands with Batwoman.”

The two smiled at each other. 

“I just hope I can do as good a job as he did.”

“You can.” With nothing more to be said Maggie stood up and Kate followed, “I have to get going but hopefully I’ll be seeing you around, Kate.”

“Oh you will most definitely be seeing me around.”

“Good, I’m glad. ‘Night.’”

“’Night.”

And with that Maggie left the office. Kate couldn’t help but smile. Already she’d fallen for Maggie and the fact that she knew her secret made it that much better. She wouldn’t have to lie and she could be herself around her with no secrets.

*****  
Maggie smiled as she saw Kate standing in the observation room. She made her way over.

“Guess I’m seeing you a lot sooner than I thought,” Maggie said to her.

Kate smiled back, “Well my dad does work here so-.”

“So you’re sure it’s not just because of me?”

Kate looked down and Maggie caught the blush. She looked up, “Well of course that could also be the reason. Okay so I was thinking-”

Before Kate could finish her sentence Sophie entered the room. She noticed how close the two women were standing next to each other and the look in Kate’s eyes before Kate pulled herself together and took a step back from Maggie.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sophie asked.

“No,” the two simultaneously replied.

Sophie looked at the two of them and did her best to disregard it. “Maggie, the commander wants us downstairs.”

Maggie nodded, “I’ll be right there.”

“Sure,” said Sophie.

Maggie looked at Kate, “We’ll talk later?”

“Yeah,” Kate replied.

*****

“So what is this like a date or something,” Maggie asked as the two of them walked the streets of Gotham.”

Kate laughed, “Hardly, if this was a date I would dress up in a nice suit and take you out for a fancy dinner.”

“So is that your way of asking me out?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“A question with a question, nice.”

“So what do you say, Maggie? I can pick you up at eight tomorrow night. There’s this great place I know. I’d offer up a date at my place but I don’t exactly live on my own just yet. I’m still trying to sort that part out.”

“You still live with your parents?”

“Well kind of, it’s my dad, my step-mom and step sister. That’s not weird is it?”

“No not at all. A lot of people our age do it these days.”

“Okay cool.”

“Eight sounds perfect then.”

“Cool.”

*****

Kate couldn’t help but be nervous. As she saw Maggie walk towards her she stood and straightened her suit. Maggie was wearing a suit as well and the two smiled at each other. Kate motioned her to sit and she did as well.

“Hope you don’t mind me ordering the wine,” Kate said pointing towards the wine bottle. Normally she wasn’t a wine kind of girl but she figured it being a first date why not change things up a bit.

“Wine’s perfect. So…”

“So…” Kate said a bit nervous. The two laughed a bit and Kate shook her head as she looked at Maggie, “Sorry, I’m kind of out of practice when it comes to the whole dating thing.”

“Don’t worry I am too.”

“Bad experience with an ex?”

“You could say that. It was years ago but still it was one of the worst breakups ever.”

“Trust me I’ve been there.”

“Agent Moore?”

“How’d you know?”

“I got this weird vibe from you guys on scene.”

“That obvious hu?”

“I’m just that good of a cop.”

“We um, we split after the academy. Well she broke up with me. I wasn’t going to lie to them about who I was. Sophie told them what they wanted to hear.”

“That sucks. My ex, she called off our engagement.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. We just wanted different things.”

“Well that’s one thing we have in common. Ugh, why are we even talking about our exes, this night should be about us. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay I was involved in the conversation too.”

“Okay so new topic then,” said Kate, “You just said cop, I thought you were an agent?”

“Right. I was a cop for a couple of years. I just joined the Crows about a year ago.”

The waiter came over and took their orders.

“What did you do?”

“I worked for a special task force in National City but that got to be too hard because of Alex and since she worked for the DEO I figured it would be easier if I left.”

“DEO, National City?”

Maggie realized she had just given herself away. Though Earth-1 had a National City there was no Supergirl on this earth and the Alex Danvers she’d managed to find was a doctor up in Seattle. The only reason she’d even bothered to look was to make sure they weren’t in the same city or that they wouldn’t come across each other. There was also no DEO. Star Labs was as close as it came to dealing with meta’s, there weren’t even any aliens on this earth. As far as she also knew Krypton existed in this reality but it was still very much alive, whether it contained life on it in this reality was a different story.

Kate smiled, “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, no I’m not.”

“Earth-38?”

“How’d you know?”

“I have a friend who lives there. Same city too.”

Maggie just nodded. 

“So how’d you even get here?”

“Alex’s boss found me in Central City just to check up on me once. He wanted to make sure I was okay too. When I told him I wasn’t and that I wished I could leave he gave me a way out off world.”

“So you chose Gotham, one of the worst cities in the country. You’re out of your mind.”

Maggie laughed, “Maybe a little bit yeah. What about you, Kate, you’re still here.”

“Well let’s see I’ve lived here my entire life. I joined the academy at Point Rock but that didn’t exactly pan out. Once the whole thing with Sophie happened I just took off. I spent three years training with specialists around the world. Then I came back and had hoped to join the Crows.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“My dad didn’t exactly want me to be a Crow but then I found my calling somewhere else.”

“Seems like we both did.”

*****

It was on their first lunch date at Wayne Tower, following their first date the next day, that they’d kissed for the first time. It was so natural and freeing. It got a little awkward when Luke had walked in.

“Oh, god,” Luke said turning away, “I am so sorry, I-,”

Kate and Maggie had pulled apart, both looking slightly embarrassed.

“Luke,” Kate said to him.

“Is it okay to turn around now?”

“It’s fine,” Kate replied.

“I am so sorry,” he said again.

Kate did the introductions, “Luke Fox, Maggie Sawyer.”

“Right the new Crow,” he said shaking her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Luke’s my assistant.”

“Partner,” he corrected.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Partner?” asked Maggie, “So he knows?”

“Knows, what,” asked Luke, “I know nothing, nothing important anyways.”

Kate looked at him, “It’s okay, Luke, she knows.”

“Oh she knows-knows.”

“Yeah.”

“Well in that case, I guess welcome to the team. She is part of the team now right?”

Kate smiled at Maggie, “Yeah she is,” knowing with full confidence that she could trust Maggie.

*****

Kate and Maggie continued to spend the next week with each other. It was so easy for Kate having Maggie know she was Batwoman. There were no secrets between them and it felt right. Neither of them had felt like this in a long time, that feeling when everything was new in a relationship. They were taking things slow but it worked for them. It took the pressure off and it made things easier. Well almost.

“So,” said Sophie as she and Maggie were at their nearby desks. “You and Kate?”

Maggie froze and was unsure about to have this particular conversation. “Yeah, I mean I guess. It’s going to be weird isn’t it?”

“Why would it be weird,” Tyler asked who was at his station in front of them.

“No reason,” Sophie lied. “Look, Maggie, I want Kate to be happy, I really do I just never thought-,”

“That it would be with someone like me?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Nothing. Don’t you just think it could be a conflict of interest, her being Captain Kane’s daughter and all?”

“Hon,” said Tyler, “just stay out of it. If Kate wants to date one of her agents it’s no big deal.”

That stung for both Maggie and Sophie. It was clear to Maggie that Tyler had no idea that his wife had once been with Kate.

“Right,” said Sophie, “no big deal.”

“Except that it is,” Maggie said. “Look I know this is weird, okay, it’s weird for me too but I like her, Sophie, really like her.”

“No sure I get it,” Sophie replied. She understand what Maggie was feeling. It’s what she had felt for Kate for three straight years. Still it wasn’t easy to just let that all go. “We can just work professionally and I’ll stay out of it.”

“I don’t know why you’re in it to begin with, Soph” said Tyler. “it’s really none of our business.”

Sophie thought to herself, ‘It’s none of your business.’ Sophie nodded. “I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“It’s okay I am too.”

Sophie went back to her work, “Yeah definitely weird.”

“We can all find a way to make this work, somehow.”

“We have to,” said Sophie, “because I doubt either of us is willing to get transferred.”

“Not a chance. I worked too hard to get to where I am.”

“So did I.”

“So we’ll just leave our personal lives out of it. Deal?”

“Sure, deal.”

*****

“Everything okay,” Kate said as they walked the streets the following morning for an early start of coffee and bagels.

“I’m not sure.”

“Whatever it is tell me.”

“I’m sorry I guess I should’ve told you last night but it just happened at work and it shouldn’t have.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Sophie knows.” Kate stopped in her tracks. “No, no not about who you are. She knows about you and me, about us.”

“Oh.”

“I know I should’ve told you.”

“Hey, Maggie, hey it’s fine. I mean you two work together so of course it was bound to come up.”

“So you’re not angry?”

“Well I would’ve liked to have been the one to tell her sure but Sophie can be very direct so it doesn’t really surprise me that you guys talked about it. I mean she was bound to find out eventually right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kate smiled and took Maggie’s hand, “Babe, it’s okay, really. I have to move on with my life and so does she and I’m happy with you. I’ve never been this happy with anyone in a very long time. It’s good for me and you’re the one I want to be with.”

Maggie smiled back, “Likewise.” Maggie’s phone buzzed and she answered it then hung up. “Sorry that’s your dad, guess it’s back to work.”

“Yeah I have to head down to the bar anyways. Mary is insistent on working on the designing today. Even though she’s taking care of that it’s still my bar so I don’t want to overdo it.”

“God forbid.” The two smiled and kissed lightly. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“I’ll be the one in red and black.”

“It’s so sexy when you put it that way,” Maggie said slyly.

Kate kissed her one last time, “Go, don’t want to keep the Commander waiting.”

Once Maggie turned away Kate couldn’t help but smile at her. She’d meant what she’d said to her just seconds ago. She hadn’t been happy with anyone in a very long time. Maggie had been an unexpected surprise, a surprise from another world, literally, and that’s what made it all the more special. She was special and Kate was more than certain things would work out, not for a week or not for two or not for even three. She was confident things would work out for a long time. Longer than that she wasn’t sure but at least for now she could finally live. Kate turned and continued to walk. Her bike wasn’t far so once she reached it she got on and rode away.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not mean for them to meet at a crime scene. It just kind of happened. In fact I didn't realize it until after I'd completed writing the story.


End file.
